Black Sheep Baa
by Pennedwriting
Summary: She was the first. The first girl. The first chaser. The first to be in The Slug Club. The first Slytherin. Ginny Weasley was many firsts, the list could go on, and she could pinpoint it to one moment, when she was small and asked her father if she had to go to Gryffindor when she grew up. The moment he said she could be whatever she wanted was the moment she made up her mind.
1. Chamber of Secrets

Year 1 || 1992

 _"Ginerva Weasley."_

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for since she was six. She walked forward nervously, thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

 _"You can be whatever you will yourself to be."_ Her fathers words kept her from bawling as she sat down stiffly on the stool and the dusty old hat was placed over her head.

 **Weasley eh? You're quite different from your brothers, they were much easier to sort.**

'If I was easy to read I would be with them right now.'

 **Touche. Quite a thirst for knowledge you have, but the way you use it to sneak around your brothers hints at Slytherin.**

Ginny stiffened slightly before the hat chuckled,

 **Calm Child, they can't hear me, but I think they will once I place you in**

 **"SLYTHERIN"**

The hall was filled with polite clapping, but all she could see was her brothers faces. She was glad she couldn't see Ron, no doubt he would be showing outrage, disgust, and maybe only a hint of betrayal. Percy had a blank face as he nodded towards her in what must have been a show of polite acknowledgement. The twins were the worst. They were showing outright mock horror, and she knew that nothing changed between her and her elder twin brothers. That was going to be difficult for her in the year. She blinked as she focused on reality, she reached her house table and had no where to sit. She took an empty seat next to a older Slytherin boy, gaining an amused smirk and a gruff of acknowledgement before he ignored her for the rest of the sorting. She was joined as another first year sat beside her tentatively.

"Hello, I'm Urquart." The girl introduced herself properly as Pureblood traditions required of heirs. Urquart held out a hand that Ginny took with a nod.

"Wotcher Urquart, I'm Prewett." The effect was instantaneous. Urquart blinked, she heard the boy next to her take a sharp intake of breath, and quite a few other students turned their heads.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now... to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you. I must again mention that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden. and now let us eat!" Dumbledore's little speech was enough of a buffer that people began talking with their friends, just as Ginny did with Urquart.

"Oi Weaslette! What are you doing here?" Montague had called down the table, only loud enough for Slytherins to hear but not in a rude way.

Ginny herself thought for a moment before she responded, "I guess I was sick of the cramped space." She answered honestly as a few other students laughed before returning to the feast. She felt the stares the whole time.

* * *

The entrance to the commons was, unsurprisingly, in the dungeons. As Ginny walked next to Hester -previously Urquart- she wondered if Aunt Muriel prepared her to be on her own.

"Anarchists" she heard the prefect say before she and Hester entered the largely spaced common room. She glanced around in awe along with her year-mates before she noticed professor Snape was standing. She nudged Hester who looked from the windows to professor Snape with wide eyes. The rest calmed down enough for Him to speak.

"I, Professor Snape, am your head of house. If there are any arguments between you and another Slytherin you will both come to me to sort it. Outside these walls we stand united, there will be no foolishness that says otherwise." His eyes stopped on Ginny for a moment and she had no doubt that he was reminded of her brothers.

"That said I will leave you to the prefects to explain the sleeping arrangements. Keep in mind that first years have mandatory study group with at least one student who is above fourth year every Wednesday. Sleep well Snakes." With that said he glided out of the common room, his robes billowing behind.

"Alright listen up you lot!" the female prefect called for attention, "I'm Prefect Farley, and the dungeons extend all over the castle, therefore so do our dorms. That said you can choose who you want to sleep with in a month, but for now it is mandatory that you stay in a dorm with your mates. Girls follow me, I'm showing you your dorm." Without another word she took off, leaving Ginny and the other first year girls to scramble after her while the male prefect explained his part to the boys.

Farley led them to a room just off the Commons. It was spaced out, each girl had a bed, desk, and small lounge-like area. "All first years get this dorm." She explained. "And here's a tip, when you choose who you want to share with, get your own dorms next to each other and then ask the portraits to combine them." That said she was gone, off to the Commons.

Ginny glanced around for her trunk, it was one of the only things her brothers could hand her down, considering the gender difference. She noticed it in the middle of the room and happily went to sit on her new bed. A pair of twins, Carrow, had joined her and Hester.

"Flora." Called one of the twins, the one sitting on the bed to Ginny's right.

"Hestia." Called the other on Hester's left.

"Ginny." She smiled at the two as she heard Hester introduce herself. Ginny hesitated before speaking up,

"Do you think we should all get the combined rooms? Safety in numbers right?" The other girls complemented this for several moments.

"I'm in." Hester shrugged as the twins nodded in agreement. The door opened and in came another first year, Luna Lovegood.

"Moon! Aren't you supposed to be in the Ravenclaw tower?" Ginny asked her old childhood friend.

"Yes, but I noticed at the feast, the nargles were all over you! I made you a charmed necklace!" Ginny took the corked necklace with a grin and a thanks as Luna smiled at the other girls before skipping out of the room.

"Nargles?"

"Is she mad?"

"Very much indeed." Ginny confirmed as she placed her new necklace on her desk and jumped into her bed. "Goodnight Girls!"

Ginny was met with confused variations of 'goodnight' as she let the world fade away and her dreams take her.

* * *

Ron wasn't at the feast last night, but he was at breakfast in the morning. She walked in with Hester and the Carrow twins, Chatting with them as she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Oi Gin! What're you sitting with the snakes for?" That got the attention of both of their houses.

Ginny answered quietly, "I'm sitting with my house Ron." He glared at her in surprise, his mouth open wide as she turned and sat across from the twins and next to Hester.

Then came the howler.

They didn't speak the rest of the week.

* * *

Ginny was zoning out, and during the most dangerous time too. Someone petrified Filch's cat, they're saying the chamber was opened. _'I don't know what would happen if one of my brothers got hurt.'_ She wrote one day in an enchanted black journal that her father must have gotten her, one that wrote back. _ **'I Doubt they will, didn't you say enemies of the heir? That must mean mudbloods.'**_ She was so used to the word now she didn't even flinch.

Hester came in and ignored her writing at her desk, but when the twins came in Flora froze. "What are you doing!?" She exclaimed as she rushed forward, grabbing the journal from Ginny.

"Hey! That's-"

"A Cursed Object." Hestia gasped as she saw the journal, "That belonged to the Dark Lord!"

It was silent as Ginny processed Hestia's sentence, and then she paled and took a step back, "W-what!?"

The girls spent an hour discussing ways to deal with it before deciding to report it to prefect Farley. They marched into the Common room, Hestia having to help Ginny walk in her dazed state. They got Farley's attention and asked for her presence in their dorm.

Farley took the Journal in shock, "You girls did the right thing, and it isn't your fault Weasley, you didn't know."

That was the end of it.

* * *

Ginny was supposed to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, But the twins invited her and Hester to their house for the hols and she decided what her mother didn't know couldn't hurt her. She forgot about the clock.

The ride back to the station was spent laughing, the journal was forgotten, and they even made allies with the second year Slytherins, Malfoy and Parkinson included. Once they got to the Carrow Mansion, Ginny met the twins caretaker Chester, their parents died in the first war. Hester taught the girls all the swears she knew, and Ginny felt like she could breath without her mother breathing down her neck. They attended the Malfoy's Ball, Mr. Malfoy was surprised to see Draco acting so friendly with a Weasley. Some people glared at her, called her a blood-traitor, but her friends stood up for her and Draco even went so far to force a 'honored guest' to leave. Miss Malfoy, or Cissy as she demanded to be called, warmed right up to her.

After the Ball they all went up to Draco's room and exchanged presents, Ginny was pleasantly surprised.

"What the actual fuck! You guys didn't have to get me anything!" "Of course we did Gin! You're our friend!"

They stayed the rest of the hols at the Malfoy's and barley slept the whole time there, actually no, they didn't sleep up until the day before they returned to Hogwarts. Then they had a sleepathon complete with blankets, pillows, and giant stuffed animals ("Awe is that a Dragon I see?" "Shut it Weaslette!") littered around as they slept in a tight circle on the floor.

They did the same on the ride back to the train actually. Gathered blankets, pillows, went in their pajamas, found the largest Compartment (Draco's usual one), and had the best ride ever. The trolly lady was surprised to see this group of first and second years, soon to be joined by Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint, gathering around her. They grabbed everything, and Ginny and Hester introduced the purebloods to some muggle chips and candy that they had Chester go out and buy for them.

When they pulled into the station, Adrian and Marcus had gone back to their own compartment and the group decided to pull their robes over their pajamas. They gathered the blankets and put them in Blaise's trunk laughing about something or another as they made their way to the castle. Ginny noticed it first, and she paled. Then Pansy, the twins, and Hester stopped. Then the boys.

 **"Ginerva Lucretia Lynwood Weasley, Where on earth have you been!?"**

Her friends gave her looks of sympathy as her mother marched up to her. The hall was staring at her, both Bill and Charlie were there too, and her father who seemed to be the only one who really was relieved to see her when compared to her mothers angry face. She drew in a shaky breath as she prepared herself for what was to come next.

"At a friends." There was no explanation, she didn't look away from her mother, even when she heard Ron exclaim loudly about her death.

 **"No note, Clock unable to find you! I have half a mind to pull you for this behavior young lady."**

It was silent as she stared at her mother, masking her fear, "I sent a note. That bloody useless owl must have dropped it."

"Lyn," Her father said warningly as he turned towards her mother. "Molly this is not the time nor the place for this conversation."

"Might I suggest," The headmaster stood, "continuing this in my office?"

Molly nodded and Ginny felt her heart drop, her mask going with it only for a second. Enough time for a Slytherin to recognize it, but not for her mother to. Her friends, which had not moved previously, hesitantly parted with her, Hester giving her hand a squeeze and the twins sent rare, apologetic glances.

* * *

The trip to Dumbledore's office was silent, her mother refused to talk and her brothers didn't know what to say. At least that's what she hoped.

Her mother wanted her pulled from Slytherin to be moved to Gryffindor with her brothers. She refused. As she walked to the Dungeons, she felt the tears well up, not of sadness but of anger. She spat the Password, but the portrait did not respond, it only stared at her.

"Did you not hear me? Anarchists." the Portrait continued to stare until,

"They don't understand, you have to say it in English speaker."

She turned to see no one, then the portrait swung open from the inside, knocking her to the ground.

"Shite, are you okay there Prewett?"

"Flint you twat!" she said annoyed as the older Slytherin helped her up

"Not my fault some prat was hissing at the entrance, you hear it too?"

"You're taking a piss out of me aren't you?"

"Oi, since when does Weaslette know how to swear? Honestly I'm not, you didn't hear anything?"

"Since I started hanging out with you lot, and all I know is the portrait wouldn't let me in, as if I was a duffer Hufflepuff or something!"

"Minky Pillock, come on you're friends are waiting."

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was 'Ice Queen', Draco Malfoy was 'Slytherin Prince', Pansy was 'Flirt', Blaise Zabini was 'Player'. Soon enough 'Weaslette' became 'Lucifer' when talking about her temper and curses. She earned a place in her house, not when she stood up to her mother, not when they figured she was a parseltounge, when she was sorted.

She got top grades in her year, and in most of the previous first years as well. What bothered her was that she was only second to a 'Tom M. Riddle'. She hated being second to him and knowing she was probably only that high because of him.

Slytherin won the house cup. Harry and Ron were disappointed, but Hermione did clap. It seemed patronizing. Ginny decided she didn't like Hermione very much.

* * *

End of term came quicker than she would like, She was invited to the Twins again, and Hester's and Draco's and even Blaise's. She denied them all insisting they all come to The Burrow.

"We'll sneak you guys up to my room and have Adrian create a second door leading to an apartment style home!"

"Brilliant Ginny!"

"Alright!"

When they finally got Draco to agree, on the condition that he decorate and furnish it, they gathered all the books on creating magical spaces that they could find. Instead of going to Egypt to visit Bill, she stayed with Luna and her father until she managed to sneak away and get back to the burrow.

Both Adrian and Draco were there when she arrived and were looking around curiously. She laughed startling Draco, who hadn't noticed her, as Hester came threw with Hestia and Flora.

"Lets get to work!"

* * *

It took a month, and a large variation of suspicious explosions but it was completed. Of course since Draco styled it, it was more of a mansion than an apartment. There was a kitchen, living Room, indoor Quidditch Pitch, ten large closets, and one room that took up most of the house. It could be considered a ball room if it weren't for the fact that it was decorated with muggle fairy lights, blankets, pillows, beanbags, stuffed animals and much more.

The first and Second years spent most of what was left of the summer laughing and messing around on the Quidditch pitch until Marcus showed up.

Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban.

* * *

 _ **Thats all for Ginny's first year! they got rid of the journal so no petrifications happening here! For all you curious souls its in Dumbledores office on a shelf so it's safe. Tell me what you lot think and questions, im answering them all in the next chapter ^u^**_


	2. Prisoner of Azkaban

Year 2 || -1993-

 ** _"Lucretia, aren't you a beauty. You could've been so much more if it weren't for me. Don't forget child. Never forget your roots."_**

* * *

"Are they mad? They must have gone off the rails! Dementors of all things! Just wait until my father hears about this one! Gordon Bennett, what were those blooming berks thinking!?"

Ginny was shivering, pressing herself between Hester and Draco, who was ranting about the Dementors that boarded the train moments ago.

"Enough Draco!" Flora snapped from where she was in front of Ginny. Instantly he quieted down,

"Are you okay Ginny?" It was quiet, everyone worrying about the girl who hadn't said a word since the new defense teacher warded the Dementor away.

"They show your darkest moments," Ginny said quietly as she looked up, "So why can't I remember mine, and why was a man I don't know in it? Speaking to me?"

They were in their usual compartment, in their pajamas, snacks all around them. No one could laugh, because no one understood what had happened, and no one could make her feel better.

* * *

"Percy?" Ginny was standing next to the Gryffindor table, enduring glares for one sole reason. "Congratulations on getting head-boy this year. That must be a honor I can't imagine." she smiled hesitantly at Percy who looked just as shocked as she felt. Slowly he smiled back at her,

"You'll get there one day, just remember that you need to do whatever you have to to accomplish your dream Gin, shouldn't be too hard with your ambition." They shared one last smile before they parted ways. They didn't talk until the end of term.

* * *

Ginny excelled at Potions. Of course the Gryffindors thought it was favoritism, but once again she had the best grades in her year. One person dared to call her a know-it-all, a Ravenclaw that she had upstaged. He was withering on the floor in potions due to the effects of a bat-bogey hex while she continued to work on her potion.

As the Slytherins snickered, Ginny could've sworn she saw professor Snape's lips twitch into a smile before assigning a detention and deducting ten points for class disruption.

* * *

She found a dog at Hogsmeade. She wasn't supposed to go but Draco mentioned her being able to get out, said Pansy heard it off of her twin brothers. She went and laughed as a 'ghost' tormented Draco before she pulled him away smiling.

"Even if we could afford it, I don't think I like the fact that ghosts are attacking my friends, especially since they are acting like minging gits." she said loudly as Harry appeared underneath his cloak. They went to Honeydukes and Zonkos, but then she saw this large black shaggy dog as a man yelled about a Grim. Pansy and Blaise helped her sneak him down to the entrance in Honeydukes while Draco distracted the owner of the shop. They named him Titus.

* * *

She stayed with Draco for Christmas. They left Titus in the Slytherin Common room, knowing he'd be safe to roam. Ginny told Hester about her Dementor-induced memory earlier on the train, so Hester naturally told the compartment. Now she stood next to Draco and Pansy outside of Draco's fathers' study. She had a feeling she might not like the outcome.

* * *

She might not be a Weasley. That would explain why she was the only girl, why the memory was someone she didn't know or didn't remember, why she was a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. She didn't want to be different anymore, surely thus was all a lie. She was a Weasley, she had to be!

The return to the castle was a quiet affair as the compartment went about their usual routine of sleeping. Ginny felt no energy to talk, or even think, all she wanted to do was go home and demand the truth. But... if it was all true...

Was the Burrow even her home anymore?

* * *

Sirius Black has been seen inside the castle. Everyone slept in the Great Hall, and she made sure that she could see her brothers from the circle that formed around her so naturally. She noticed that Fred and George would look over in her direction every so often, and they noticed her too. They fell asleep knowing that nothing still changed. This time that made the year a little easier.

* * *

Left, duck, dodge a buldger, pass, circle around, catch and dip, and shoot!

"Alright everyone come on down!" Flint waited for everyone to dismount their brooms before he continued, "Malfoy we're keeping you as Seeker, Pucey is keeping his position as chaser, Yaxley and Westley will be our beaters. Now Urquart i'm giving you a chance, don't blow it keeper. Weasley, You're the last chaser."

Instantly sounds of protests made themselves present, until Snape glared at everyone from behind Flint's back. "Dismissed."

* * *

She says hi to a few older Slytherins as she walks the halls every day. Sometimes they nod, other times they say hi, but they always respond in either form. Perhaps that was why when one day she said hi to Adrian Pucey, she was so startled -er well confused would be a better term- that his response would be a wink. Unsure weather it were a friendly wink or something more she brushed it off. That is until she noticed him do it every time he saw her.

"He must like you!" commented a Fourth year that she could not remember the name of.

"That's ridiculous, he's just being polite!" Ginny exclaimed with a blush that kept getting redder and redder.

"That doesn't mean you don't want him to like you." remarked fifth year Julia Fawcett as she leaned over so the three girls could have some privacy in the bustling common room. At that moment Adrian walked in and did a sweep of the room. When his eyes met Ginny's he gave a lopsided smile and threw her a wink, not unnoticed by the older girls, before walking over to Marcus and the quidditch beaters.

"Well, one things for sure," Julia started. "If you don't bag him quick Emmy and I might just have to have a go."

As Ginny groaned loudly and dropped her head on the table in front of her, she heard the girls burst into giggles. What concerned her even more was the deep laugh coming from the other side of the room. Lifting her head, she saw Adrian was now chuckling at her with a smirk on his face. Ginny hid her warm cheeks with her Charms book, Why was it always her making a fool of herself?

* * *

Titus went missing for a while before she managed to track him down. He was howling at the Whomping Willow during a full moon one night, she had to pull him away before they both got caught. When Flint catches her coming in through the common room, he asks why she's still awake when it's well past midnight. She doesn't know how to tell him that she can't sleep.

She makes an excuse and goes to Draco's dorm to drop off Titus when she decides that tomorrow, she'll tell them that she's having nightmares tomorrow. She doesn't see either of the elder Slytherins the next day, and the day after she chickens out. She doesn't want anyone to know she still dreams of being possessed by Tom.

* * *

Ron was attacked. Sirius Black was over his bed with a knife. Ginny went to make sure he was alright, but Ron wouldn't have any of it.

"Go away you slimy snake, for all I know you let him in to begin with!"

The whole hall heard, the teachers didn't do anything about it until Professor Snape gives Ron a detention, and Ginny knew that they were suspicious of her house too. She slowly walked back to her spot at the breakfast table as Draco and Blaise glared at Ron. He was always thickheaded if she really thought about it.

* * *

She walks up to Marcus Flint after breakfast one day and asks for a word concerning a personal matter. It's what every Slytherin is to say when not in the common room, as so no secrets are spilt past the walls. Marcus said goodbye to Yaxley and led Ginny to the common room where she explained her nightly troubles. Marcus listened intently, making sure he had everything right before- "Now i'm glad you came to me about this but I think this is slightly above us Ginny, We might need to go to Professor Snape or Madam Pomfrey about this." Ginny nodded, expecting for him to have to report her Nightmares

When he escorted her to Professor Snape, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She quickly explained everything, just as she did with Marcus before Professor Snape dismissed Marcus and took her to the Infirmary Wing. She stayed there for the day before she was allowed to go back to her dorm with the order to come back if the nightmares continue. She didn't speak up a week later when the nightmares came back worst than they had been before.

* * *

If she really was a slimy snake then it must be true, she couldn't be a Weasley. Now as she thought about what she would rather be, being a Snake was a lot better when the house was misunderstood and-

She was making excuses. The dog was an animagus. The dog was Sirius Black. Sirius Black was innocent but that didn't matter. She brought Titus into the castle. She brought Sirius Black into the castle. Ron was right about her.

* * *

Slytherin Lost the house cup, but won the Quidditch cup. Ginny didn't complain or cheer, and that worried Hester and the twins. They noticed her absence during the night, they noticed the bags that grew heavier with each night that passed, they even took her to the hospital wing. She stayed there for the rest of the week until the train came to pick the students up.

* * *

Molly freaks out when she hears that Ginny was the one to let Sirius in.

"It doesn't matter if he is innocent, your brother could have been killed! He was a madman for all we knew and you let him in! What on earth possessed you to let a dog, a strange one looking like a grim no less, into the castle!?"

Ginny didn't answer.

* * *

"Molly!" Her father cried out in alarm.

Ginny wanted to cry, tears were pooling and her mother was looking at her in horror. She could see her brothers at the table looking around at each other in shock. Ginny let out a sob and turned on her heel, she needed to get out. She ran past the Lovegood's, past the Diggory's, and even past the Fawcett's before she even begun to realize how far she had actually gone.

Her legs ached as she pushed them to go faster, her mind raced, and her breath was uncontrolled. When she finally collapsed, she is in a field outside the opposite side of Ottery **St** Catchpole, just a little way from Longbottom Manor. That was where she stayed, laying in the dirt as she stared unseeingly into the sky.

That is where Neville finds her the next morning, just as the sun is beginning to rise. He doesn't question her or make her get up, he just sits and waits until her sobs that haven't stopped quiet into hiccups. Then he holds her in a hug until the hiccups become lost and small, quiet sniffles take their place. When she finally is silent, he asks if she's ready to go back. It's noon and she shakes her head so he just nods politely and waits. When they finally do return to Longbottom Manor, it's nearly ten in the evening and Neville's grandmother refuses to let her go home that night.

Maybe it's Ginny's red eyes and tear stains, or Neville's Angry expression but Ginny smiles shakily and follows her to the room she and Luna shared on their younger sleepovers. She falls asleep wondering why those sleepovers ever stopped.

 _ **"We should have never taken you in, Blacks were always bad blood!"**_

She was a Black. A direct one, not one who married into the family like Lucretia black did. Her father was a full Black.. So who was he and why wasn't he taking care of her?

* * *

That summer she hung out with Hester at the burrow. Molly was reluctant, but Arthur seemed to understand that she needed to see her friends. They talked, fantasizing about their dream homes, and stayed up all night doing the others hairs.

For once Ginny felt normal, and it didn't stop when a funeral came crashing through. Ginny and Hester got dresses brand new, and though she felt guilty, Ginny didn't feel an ounce of sadness for the newly deceased couple. Instead she and Hester sought out Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Cedric Diggory.

The group chatted and joked until it was time to go home, and afterwards they sent owls frequently. Cedric became an honorary Slytherin when he tripped someone to avoid Hester's questions about him and Cho Chang.

* * *

 _ **Another update! Are you excited? This is honestly going so much better than i had planed xD**_

 _ **Q &A:**_

 ** _IWishUCouldGoAway: Thank you love! I appreciate your comment and I hope you love this chapter!_**


	3. Goblet of Fire

Year 3 || -1994-

The Quidditch World Cup came around and Draco invited her to the minister's box, the best seating in the entire stand! She accepted of course, it was an easy decision until-

"Absolutely not. You will not be associating with the likes of Draco Malfoy." Molly had spoken. Then again the twins ignored her orders, why couldn't she? She would just have to be a little more sneaky.

 _King Prat aka Dragon aka Draco,_

 _I'll be able to go, but there is a slight problem. Molly doesn't want us to 'associate', therefore we will have to be quite Slytherin about it. Since she will not be going, it will be easy once we are there, but I do have the problem of Ron tattling like the child he most times acts like. If you could meet me at the purchasing grounds before hand it would probably help a lot._

 _Queen Bitch aka Lucifer aka Ginny_

* * *

Molly found the letter and yelled at Ginny for going behind her back to see 'that Malfoy child', in return Ginny yelled at Molly for breaking her privacy and trust. It ended when Arthur came in to tell Molly what she did was wrong, and to tell Ginny that it was still disrespectful to yell at her mum.

"I am her mother Arthur, I have the right!"

"You may be my guardian, but you are not my mum! I hate you!"

Ginny stormed out and left her parents in different forms of shock.

* * *

The trip to the cup was uneventful, the most that happened was getting a 'knowing' look from Hermione when Cedric had held onto her during the port key and carried her down gently. She decided that she still didn't like Hermione that much. After that she convinced Arthur to let her go to Cedric's tent and then thanked Mr. Diggory for covering for her before making her way to Daphne, Draco, Blaise, and Luna.

* * *

Death eaters at the World Cup. Draco's father cursed and told them to run, head for the forest and he would find them later. Around them tents were burning and muggle-born's being tortured, she had almost been attacked herself until Draco stepped in front of her and took the curse.

Seeing him wither on the ground in pain was horrible, so she did the only thing she could. The next moment she was pulling him up, the death eater on the ground suffering from a particularly powerful bat-bogey hex.

They ran into the forest, Ginny pulling him as far as she could before Draco collapsed, and only when the screams became distant did Ginny realize what spell they hit Draco with. Ginny felt sick. She didn't know which way to go, if anyone had followed her, or where the port key point was. With Draco unconscious and no clue what she should do, Ginny sobbed quietly. She stood there for a half hour before deciding to try to use the point me spell.

Blaise was east of her, the World Cup was west, and she had absolutely no problem with that.

* * *

She found Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, and Pansy Parkinson a day after the initial attack. Draco was still unconscious when she arrived, dirty and grime covered, but alive. She told them about the death eater hitting Draco with the cruciatus and her using the point me before finding them. The screams died down and they waited.

And they waited.

And they waited. It wasn't until the third day that they were found, cold, hungry, and tired, but safe. Draco woke up the day before, they ate whatever spare candies they had in their pockets, huddled together for warmth, and when they heard the laughter of what was no doubt escaped death eaters, they hid in the trees. Daphne and Hester found them first. Lady's Urquart and Greengrass calmed them, the paranoia of having to hide every time they heard someone had finally got to them. They went to Hester's until Lady Greengrass got into contact with the Malfoy's, Zabini's and Parkinson's.

Draco didn't want to admit the truth, but Ginny and Pansy made sure to mention that he was hit. Afterwards a day was spent trying to get him to open up, but he refused to admit he got hurt. Pansy and Blaise went home with their parents while Narcissa offered to take Luna and Ginny to their homes. Ginny almost forgot she wasn't home.

Luna went home to find her father hadn't noticed anything was amiss, thinking that she was perfectly safe and the game was taking longer this year. He thanked Cissy and they went to her stop next.

Molly cried when Cissy brought Ginny back to the burrow a week after the World Cup. Fred and George wouldn't let go of her for an hour, and then Charlie had swooped in and crushed her in a tearful hug, claiming that he thought the worst had happened. Bill gave a hug, but also gave her some much needed space as well while Percy and Ron gave short hugs. Her mother was crying loudly, Harry and Hermione smiling in relief, and her elder brothers were pestering her to no extent. It felt all wrong. That night she sat outside with Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie joking and laughing despite what had happened. That in it's entirety felt like her home.

* * *

They were in their usual compartment, chatting about how excited they were to all be able to go to Hogsmeade with each other legally. The door opened as Ron and Harry looked in.

"Well, well, if it isn't famous bitty Potter and his poor sidekick Weasel." Came a drawl from Blaise as Draco snorted. Ginny looked at Ron questioningly before rolling her eyes and tuning the boys out. She was conversing with Pansy about Ancient Runes when it happened. She was sent forward with a startled yelp as two pinches erupted on her forehead. She whimpered as she went to stand in the deadly silent compartment, and she heard gasps from around her.

"Ginny... I'm so-" The petite redhead cut him off as she looked up. Tears had pooled in her eyes, along with an accusing look of betrayal. She ran past her friends, ignoring their calls of her name and Ron's apologies. She kept running until she found herself in the part of the train occupied by Gryffindors. She peered in each, getting laughs or glares until she found the one that she was looking for. Just as her tears spilled past her eyes, she opened the door and launched herself at her elder brothers, letting out a sob as the antlers on her head knocked around.

It took an hour to calm Ginny down after she came bursting into the compartment, and by then they were at Hogwarts. When Fred managed to get Ginny to tell them it was Ron, they marched with her outside to professor Flitwick, who undid the hex and promised to subtract five points from Gryffindor as well as assigning a weeks detention to Ron. That night Fred and George sat with their sister. They sat on either side of her as they shot Ron, who kept sending the trio glances, their deadliest 'We are pranking you the worst' glares.

Ginny was happy that they stood by her.

* * *

They were participating in a tournament! Pansy had mentioned something earlier but Ron had interrupted the conversation. Beauxbaton and Dumstrang were bringing their students above fourth year to view the contest, although only those of age could enter much to her brothers dismays.

"It's gonna be so exciting!" Flora exclaimed that night as they sat around in their dorm.

"I don't see how, they're just students." Hestia replied as Hester nodded along with her.

"Not just students," Ginny added, "Draco said Victor Krum will be there! Told me and my brothers at the feast." she said smugly.

"Hrmp, We'll see then."

* * *

Victor Krum was in fact joining them at Hogwarts, even better he and the other Dumstrang students joined them at the Slytherin table. He sat next to Draco and Ginny took the liberty of asking how he accomplished his Wronski Feint, and Viktor actually looked impressed! She shot a smug look at Ron as she introduced Viktor to Fred and George the next morning.

* * *

Harry's name came out of the Goblet!

"I would have thought he would want a quiet year considering.." The girls mused at the thought as they sat in their shared dorm.

"Unless.." Ginny started as she sent a glance to Hester.

"Someone else put it in without telling him."

The usually light dorm was silent as they went to sleep that night. Strangely Ginny wasn't scared for Harry, she didn't hold a silly crush as she had the year before and it seemed to make a difference.

* * *

'Support Cedric Diggory' sat proudly on her left breast as she marched over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Cedric without warning. She might have believed Harry, but she knew Cedric since she was in diapers

"Have you grown a pair of bollocks and asked Cho out yet?" was the first thing she asked, which got many looks from some students. Cedric just chuckled and put an arm around her protectively before continuing his conversation with his keeper. Then he turned to Ginny and the two discussed his plan to ask her out for the Yule Ball.

* * *

"Dragons!" Ginny yelled to Adrian as they watched Cedric walk into the ring, "Which gormless knob had this grand idea?"

Adrian looked mildly surprised at her sudden use of swears, before he chuckled. "Dunno love, but i'd think they were a nutter, don't you?"

"Hmm. Dumbledore then." Ginny grinned at him before cheering for Cedric as he got his egg. The task was long over before she realized Adrian called her love.

* * *

She spent a week fussing over dresses with Hestia before Flora was asked by a Dumstrang student to attend the ball with her. The other three third years remained quiet until Flora agreed with rosy cheeks, then they pulled her closer and began to giggle softly. The giggles grew louder as another Dumstrang student, they were brothers it seemed, asked Hestia. She agreed happily and Hester made a deal with Ginny. If they weren't asked they were going together.

* * *

Molly sent her a nice _new_ mint green dress with a nice pink bow around the middle. She was planning to wear it with Hester as her date but plans changed two weeks before the ball. It started when Ginny woke up really, the other girls were giggling loudly and giving her smiles and sneaking glances. The halls weren't much better, she could hear the Slytherin house bouncing with excitement. She didn't truly know anything until she walked into the great hall and saw Julia Fawcett and Emmy Travers smirking widely at her.

The rest of the table, Hestia and Flora included, took their seats, yet the two older girls held her back. She could hear sudden gasps and cheers before Emmy motioned for her to turn around and Julia gave her an excited squeal.

Adrian Pucey stood with the entire Slytherin Team. He stood in front with a bouquet of -were those snitches?- while the rest of the team rode their brooms, holding a large banner.

 _I know i'm not a Seeker, so i'll start by saying iv'e been Chasing you since last year, could you help me find my Keeper and be my Golden Snitch at the Yule Ball?"_

Ginny Never smiled so large, or said yes so quickly, in her life. Then came the next problem. Adrian was two years above her, she couldn't go to the ball with him in a mint dress, it was simply too childish!

* * *

"It's cute enough Gin," Hestia commented as she, Ginny, and Flora made their way to the common room. Ginny swirled on her heel to point at the girl,

"Exactly, Cute! I need something less cute and more- more- Stunning!"

"I can help there!" Flora exclaimed as she grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her towards the secret tunnel to Honeydukes. "Meet you in the Dorm room!"

Hours later Ginny would still be thanking Flora for her help while Hester would pout in the corner.

* * *

The night of the Yule Ball was hectic. Luna, having been asked by Neville, was joining the Slytherin girls in their dorm to get ready. Hestia was wearing a nice short lime dress, Flora wearing a blue flower patterned one. Hester was wearing Ginny's mint and pink dress, deciding someone should wear it and it looked better on her anyway. Luna was wearing a beautiful purple dress that had three different shades.

Ginny had Julia do her make up, simple small winged liner and a little shaping her eyebrows. Emmy applied a little Mascara five minutes later but it made a small difference. She slipped on the mid thigh length dress before standing in the mirror to admire the stunningly navy dress. It was accented with silver and gold on the breast and upper back, and lined with the two colors on the bottom. Deciding on a ponytail for the Ball she placed her loose curls into a loose ponytail, before slipping on her rose gold heels and grabbing her purse, once again navy with a silver chain that she could place on her shoulder so the purse could hand at her thigh.

Once they were ready, the five of them made their way to the Slytherin Commons where four girls were meeting their dates. Adrian had simple, yet elegant dress robes, also accented with a blend of silver and gold. His only navy accessory was his tie, but Ginny supposed she had enough navy for the pair. After stunning Adrian and the other boys for a good few minutes, the group headed to the main staircase where they would meet Neville.

Ginny could tell that this would be a night to remember.

* * *

"Ron ruined everything!" Ginny cried later that night in Draco's dorm. After she was forced to retire early she met with Daphne and Pansy who were going to chat wit Draco and Blaise. they quickly brought the clearly distraught Ginny along.

"What did he do?" Daphne asked in concern.

"He yelled at me about wasting money in front of Adrian, and when Adrian went to defend me he lied!"

"What?"

"He said I shouldn't have said yes out of pity like I told him I had, but I never said that!" Ginny exclaimed as she let out another sob. Blaise and Daphne grimaced as Pansy put an arm around Ginny comfortingly. Draco simply thought of ways to make Ron's life miserable.

* * *

Ginny got a letter from Molly three days later stating she was very disappointed that Ginny let her mother spend money on a dress that Ginny didn't even wear. Ginny wrote back one sentence: 'Next time don't bother'. Ginny and Adrian hadn't spoken since the ball, thanks to Ron mostly, but also because Ginny gets tears in her eyes almost every time Adrian is around [The only real exception being quidditch practice]. Finally on the fourth day Adrian corners Ginny in the library and asks for her side of the story, which she hurriedly gives. He nods, thinks for a moment, and then plops himself in the seat next to Ginny, "Your brother is a blooming bellend" and she barks out a laugh because it was so simple that she missed it.

* * *

The Second Task was a quiet affair, Ginny spent the hour leaned against Adrian who was chatting with Fred and George. She was curled up in her seat, and held her hands in his pockets to stay warm, meaning she was practically in his lap as well. After the first thirty minutes went by and Fleur coming back empty handed , Ginny fell asleep. Later she would wake up in the Slytherin Common room, not caring how she got there because she was still with Adrian.

* * *

She and Adrian spent more time together in between classes. During meals they sat together, free periods they spent in the library studying for upcoming exams, and if they timed some classes just right, like History of Magic and Divination, the teachers never noticed if a student was not in class the whole periods. Slowly but surely, Ginny was falling hard for Adrian, just as he had for her the year before.

* * *

The Third Task. Ginny learned well enough from the second one, she went in her nightwear and brought blankets and her pillow. She fell asleep once again curled up on Adrian, but this time it did not end peacefully. She woke to the roar of the crowd, and barley had time to wake up before the first scream came. Cedric was.. oh no, she moved forwards, tripping over the sheets as she stumbled down the steps before strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back. she fought them, but once she saw the blank expression on Cedric's face she knew.

Vaguely she was aware of the shouts and the crying, but she couldn't hear them over her own.

* * *

 _ **Im slowly making the Quartet into a thing like the Marauders, except this time no one betrays the group you know?**_

 _ **Q &A:**_

 _ **IWishYouCouldGoAway: This actually killed me to write Cedric dead**_

 ** _Mia Tia: I'm glad you liked it! Hope you liked this one too!_**


	4. Order of the Phoenix

Year 4|| -1995-

They abandoned the Burrow in favor of Grimmauld place, meaning that she wasn't allowed to tell her friends where she was. She spent most of her time in her room, one that she sadly shared with Hermione. It was nice, a dark green room with Silver accents. It reminded her of her own room at the Burrow and her dorm room. The older girl was always trying pull Ginny into a conversation. She felt weirdly comforted when she had time to herself, weather it was what Molly had said about her being a Black, or the calmness the house seemed to give she wasn't sure.

Ron was being his pigheaded self and Molly kept giving her strange looks. She rarely saw Arthur, or was it okay to keep calling him dad, and the twins were holed up in their room making more joke products. Ginny sometimes sat with them silently, her reading an advanced book and they working on a new potion, or candy, or ear. It was better than talking to Hermione about changing the room colors (which she happened to like).

* * *

Harry had a trial for underage magic or something of the sort. She wished him luck the night before seeing as she wasn't going to get up early just to talk to him. She planned to sleep until noon actually. That plan went down hill as Hermione woke her up early to look at her changes. With only one eye open, Ginny was blinded by gold and red, instead of the calming Slytherin colors she fell asleep to, mangy Gryffindor colors that practically screamed in her face was the first thing she saw when she woke up. The second was Hermione's beaming face, which began to fall at Ginny's irate look. The third, and last, thing she saw that morning was the calming green colors of the twins room, where she jumped on the king sized bed and curled up in between her brothers snoring figures.

* * *

When Ginny went for breakfast that morning, Molly tried to reprimand her for being rude to Hermione when all she did was 'change a few colors'. Ginny didn't even try to argue, and the table fell into an leery silence as Ginny simply stared at the woman she once called a mother. The usually rowdy and cheerful table remained in an awkward silence as the two engaged in a silent showdown. It only ended when Harry appeared back from his hearing, in which the table realized they had been sat like that for an hour and a half.

Ginny won the second Harry walked into the kitchen, then she stood as everyone watched with a varied amount of confusion or worry as she left the kitchen and headed upstairs. She didn't come out of the twins room that day for lunch or supper. Instead she placed a silencing charm up and read her Advanced books for Hogwarts. Only the twins knew why she acted like that, and when dinner came and everyone except Ginny sat at the table, the two pronounced loudly,

"It really is a shame when a supposed mother takes another child's side in an argument without knowing her own child's story." They left without touching the plates Molly handed out, and Molly herself had to be excused for the fear of breaking down in front of the now shocked and silent table.

* * *

Ginny grabbed the Snitch from the air before heading back inside. It was a dangerous thing but she always made sure to spend an hour to wait for Adrian's Snitch. The bouquet he had gotten her the year before were small messengers charmed to only the pair of them. At this moment she never appreciated it more.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was stepping, which was why when she tripped over a pair of boots she reached out with a startled yelp and grabbed the curtain hiding a . Black hadn't yelled at her, only told her to be more careful and watch her step. The worst part was when she nodded dumbly and turned to see Sirius Black standing there with a confused expression that mirrored her own.

"How did you-"

"Well you didn't think i'd yell at my granddaughter did you? I could tell her a mile away even with the glamour placed on her. Do come visit soon dear." with that she closed the curtains herself. Sirius stared at her as Ginny hurried past, tears threatening to spill at the reminder.

She was not a Weasley.

* * *

Everyone was leaning on the banner to hear the yelling match in the kitchen. Sirius had kicked everyone except the Weasley matriarch and patriarch. Out, sending them upstairs.

"She is not your daughter, I raised her!"

"YOU DID A LOUSY JOB AT IT FROM WHAT I HEARD!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

A string of curses followed, both magical and not. She could feel Ron's glare on her neck and Ginny decided to call it a night. She didn't want to be a Weasley, but did that mean she was evil then? She didn't want to find out.

* * *

Sirius spoke with her after the fight. Asking if she had any questions. He wouldn't lie to her, but he also wouldn't say anything if she didn't want to know.

"His name?"

"Regulus."

"Was he evil?" Am I..?

"Not an evil bone in his body. Not an evil bone in yours either."

"Did he love me?" it was barley a whisper but in that sentence anyone who heard could tell how broken up she was about it.

"I'd like to think he loved you very much.. But he's long dead and even I can't tell what a dead man feels."

* * *

The ride to the castle was uneventful. Ginny sat on Adrian's lap much to the compartment's amusement. Of course she wasn't complaining though. She ended up staring at him for the ride, tuning out what everyone else said. When he noticed he leaned in and whispered worriedly,

"Are you alright love? You've been silent for the ride." Ginny just smiled and leaned up to give him a good snog. After that he let her stare all she wanted.

* * *

Umbridge was a total skank. Not that she would willingly say that outside of the common room. She ridiculed the professors constantly and taught them nothing in class.

"First threw third years listen up, you are going to shut up and deal with Umbridge as you would any other Professor. Fourth year and up will be meeting here with the seventh years to expand our knowledge of Defense. Whatever is learned here will stay here." At least Ginny could look forward to that.

* * *

Adrian surprised her for Valentines day, took her out on their brooms for a ride above the black lake. She almost cried when he told her to turn around and she felt him hang a necklace around her neck. Not because she didn't get him a gift (she did, he loved it) or because she was sentimental. She opened her eyes and looked down at a beautiful jewel, sparkling in the sunset and bringing tears to her eyes.

"If you don't like it then I can-" she cut him off by jumping off her broom and wrapping her arms around his neck. The ring lay perfectly on the chain, the engraved initials showed by an electrified pulse.

* * *

Hermione approached her about the group to learn defense from Harry. She went to the first thing but decided against signing her name. She grabbed Fred and George and made her way to the Slytherin Commons. They stared for a moment, but Ginny glared at anyone who stared too long. She wasn't going to let those two idiots get caught with Umbridge.

* * *

'I will not act like a hustler.' Her first detention with Umbridge, all for asking for help. She was seated with her year mate Cyrys Rosier and needed help understanding the chapter. Umbridge (she refused to call her professor) assigned a detention and embarrassed the young Black in front of everyone.

Ginny wanted to go home. Not to the Burrow, not to Grimmauld Place, to her home that was hidden in her room, where the fairy lights were shining and the blankets were stored. Where she could stay in peace and perfection and never leave.

The door in front of her wasn't there before was it?

* * *

Come and Go room. It was special, whenever she needed to get away she would go there, cry, scream, sleep, live in quiet. It was her special place, hers.

So when she needed to get away, she ran. Umbridge was calling her family names, degrading them in front of the class. That wasn't what got to her.

'Well the Weasleys aren't your blood now so what could I expect from a Black.'

She didn't tell anyone, not even Adrian so that would mean the Headmaster... A door appeared but Ginny didn't notice that it wasn't the regular door. Faces, tens of them, were staring at her.

"Ron?" He stepped forward hesitantly, ears burning at the looks he was getting.

"Get out of here Ginerva, your'e not supposed to be here." He never called her Ginny anymore. The young girl swallowed before she turned and stored out. He deserved all the teasing he was bound to get. The tears grew the farther away from her special place she got. She didn't know how she was going to do this, she couldn't even sleep a whole night outside of it, how was she supposed to calm down from that terrible urchin-

"Miss Black. Detention tonight at six. Arrive Promptly."

 _Miss Black_

Ginny was going to be sick.

* * *

They got caught as she thought they would. She didn't know why, but she knew they were heading into battle. She and Luna hurried to catch up, good thing too or else they would have never made it to the Ministry in time.

"REDUCTO!" she let all her anger at everything out, after this was over she swore she would ask Sirius to tell her everything. She didn't want to die not knowing.

* * *

"Sirius!" She saw Bellatrix aiming her wand and she sent the spell flying.

"Confringo!" The fight stopped for a second as Bellatrix was blasted back.

"Crucio!" "Imperio!" "Expilso!" "Avada Kedavra!"

Shield, dodge, shield, duck, "Expeliarmus! Lumos! Locomotor Wibbly! Stupefy!" Slytherin's monthly Duel in the commons had finally paid off. It took another twenty minutes as the death eaters fought valiantly. In all that time only one escaped.

"Where's Malfoy!?" Ron yelled when they rounded everyone up.

"Malfoy? Lucius Malfoy?" Ginny asked with false confusion, "He wasn't here."

"You slimey little-"

"Ronald Weasley don't you dare!"

When she got back that night Draco was waiting. He thanked her and pushed her to her own dorm. It was the first time she slept throughout the night in her own bed.

* * *

With Sirius safe, and Umbridge still at Hogwarts for another three weeks, Ginny made a decision to tell her friends the truth. She took them to the Come and Go room, pictured her little home and waited for them to get comfortable. then she talked and talked and talked until it was silent and everyone was staring at her. Then Adrian pulled his hand away from hers, she felt her heart break until he pulled her into a hug. Soon they all joined in, Hester, Hestia, and Flora being the closest to her. This was her home.

Regulus Articulus Black. He was a death eater who realized too late, but still tried to get out. Kinda like Draco. Kreacher worshiped her now, practically kissed the ground she walked on. He always cleaned her room, put a good meal on her plate, and when she asked nicely he put a nice meal on the Twins plates as well.

One day at breakfast he set before her a locket that he claimed to be her father's -it was weird to think of anyone but Arthur her father- but before she could even touch it she jumped back with a strangled scream.

 _You have nothing to fear Ginny,_ _I doubt they will attack your brothers. Didn't you say enemies of the heir? That must mean mudbloods._

Kreacher didn't know what he did wrong, he began to wring his hands out in a form of punishment.

 _What's Wrong Ginerva? Did something happen with Ronald?_

The twins tried to reach for her, but all she could see, hear, feel, was Tom. It was too descriptive, She could practically smell him if she concentrated, old parchment and leather.

 _After all I am a Slytherin myself, I haven't been rude to you have I?_

Sirius practically hated Slytherins, yet he was nice to her. Perhaps it was the fact that she fed him as Titus?

 _Tom Marvolo Riddle, Pleased to meet your Acquaintance Giverva._

She didn't want to meet him, she hated him.

 _Is everything all right Ginerva? You can Trust me._

She was sobbing, backing away, yelling at everyone who touched her, and Sirius picked up the locket before, "Fuck!" and he dropped it, pulling his burnt fingers close to him.

Molly was panicking now, trying to get to Ginny, but Ginny couldn't -Wouldn't- play puppet to Tom again.

 _Ginerva I can help you with Ronald and those other bullies you've mentioned, all you have to do is let me in. Tell me about it._

She could hear the locket just as she heard the diary. She could hear Tom,

 _Don't stop writing, don't let them take me away! Ginny! Wear me Ginerva, don't run away from me again! Ginerva! Ginny stop running!"_

"Stop, Stop, StopStopStopstopstopstopstopstopstopSTOPSTOPSTOPIT!" Ginny ran, faster than she had before, out the door and past the block ignoring the startled cries. Ginny would never be controlled by Tom. Never again.

* * *

 **Ginny had a lowkey meltdown. i don't blame her honestly. So stay with me on the next chapter cause i'm steering off track and into a whole new ballpark!**

 **Q &A:**  
 **  
**


	5. Half Blood Prince

Year 5 || -1996-

After her 'escape' she found herself back at the Burrow, alone and hesitant to touch anything. She stayed there, and no one had came to get her, or check on her, or even send her an owl to make sure she was alright. She spent the rest of the break there, failing to sleep peacefully as her dreams were invaded by nightmares every time she closed her eyes. For once Ginny was sure this was what Sirius felt when he was in that horrid house, and she felt ten times worst as she had left him there. But Tom was too much, he always talked. Ginny never wanted to be like Tom, so she decided she didn't want to talk either.

Draco had told everyone about the mark, it wasn't like the years before. There was a war coming and now everyone was seeing how it affected them. Adrian held her close after that, it was his last year with her and she didn't know what she'd do if it turns out he was opposing her. Ginny didn't want to think what could happen if her friends were all pitted against each other.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

The feast was lively, even as their group was quiet. Professor Snape became Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Slughorn taking his place as the Potions professor. Slughorn was odd, but he invited her and Adrian to a club of a sort so she assumed as long as he didn't affect her grade he was irrelevant. It wasn't until the first meeting that she realized how important he was to be connected with, because he seemed to know many powerful witches and Wizards. it was then she made her decision.

"Ahh Miss Weasley, you have the best grades of your year and a you make quite the chaser if I say so myself."

"Actually Professor, I came to the knowledge that I happened to be a Black, the Weasleys had kindly took me in, but my father was Regulus Black." It was silent for a moment before Professor Slughorn found his words.

"Must get that flying from your father then! Your brain on the other hand, oh ho that must have been all Elizabeth! Your mother had the best grades in the school beat the years above her with no problem!"

With a start Ginny realized she never asked a thing about her mother, never knew her name.

"Ahh Regulus was quite infatuated with dear Elizabeth.. Such a shame what happened." And with a sad smile the Professor continued to Hermione. Ginny wrote to Sirius that night.

* * *

Quidditch tryouts were a bore, she and Hester kept their places with Adrian as captain, and as Headboy he took points from whoever argued. Practices were harsh, he didn't go soft or easy on her when they played against each other and she appreciated it greatly. And the after practice snog in the abandoned locker rooms wasn't that bad either.

* * *

Sirius wrote back, mainly promising to speak about it during christmas.

'Letters are getting intercepted left and right, but I promise to speak to you about it this Christmas. and as a special treat you can invite your friends over this time.'

At least she had that to look forward to.

When everyone found out she was a Black things changed. Gryffindors sneered at her and called her by her last name mockingly, Hufflepuffs kept sending her looks of sympathy, and Ravenclaws kept analyzing her every move. At least the Slytherins acted as nothing was changed. Still, it only made her want to speak less. It didn't help that Arthur had been attacked by a death eater at the ministry. Of course she hadn't known, and had been getting disgusted sneers from the Gryffindors far two days before the news came out.

"I guess you wouldn't care after all, would you Black?" Ginny didn't respond, simply choosing to walk with Luna to her next class. She didn't miss the looks that Professor Sprout had sent her.

* * *

Christmas was a quiet affair. After they had refused to notice her about the incident involving Arthur, Ginny refused to speak to Molly or Ron. Although she rarely spoke at all now. She did invite Adrian to Grimmauld place, and when the Order had found out Sirius stuck to the fact that he allowed it.

"I'm afraid we simply cannot trust mister Pucey at this time, after all he is in-"

"Slytherin?" Ginny cut Dumbledore off with a whisper that sent the entire kitchen into silence.

"My dear girl I simply meant-"

"Don't." was all she said before she pulled Adrian to the floo and the two of them disappeared.

* * *

After spending the rest of Christmas with the Malfoy's, Ginny decided to move out of the Burrow. She got Fred and George to move her things to the joke shop, glad that they would still help her. She spent more time with the group, thinking of ways to help Draco out.

"What if you purposely mess up? Like give the necklace to someone else? Hester asked.

"And put them in danger?" Blaise snapped back,

"Well at least they would have a chance to live!" Ginny Backed Hester up as Adrian looked at her in shock.

"Gin it will curse them! whoever he gives it to will-"

"Then give it to me!"

It was silent as Ginny realized what she had said.

"Don't you dare.." Adrian hissed.

"Adri I-"

"Don't you DARE!" he yelled as he got up and stormed off.

Ginny sat quietly as she realized what happened. She opened her mouth before closing it and shaking her head, when will she learn to keep her mouth shut.

* * *

A month passed and Draco had cursed Katie Bell.

Ginny had stopped talking completely. Adrian tried to get her to, but each week that passed he began to stop his attempts. The professors didn't notice until they began to call on her, only then noticing her furious scribbling and her partner reading out the responses to the teachers. They sent her to Madam Pomfrey after two days. Then Ron was poisoned. He was sent to the hospital wing during her stay, Madam Pomfrey couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. He made Lavender cry. Ginny always liked Lavender, She never teased her or glared at her. Why did Ron have to like Hermione?

They noticed her after Ron woke up, Dumbledore asking what seemed to be the problem with her. As if she had a problem, Tom was the psychopath!

"Refuses to talk. Such a shame too, had the highest grades." Professor Sprout said.

"I believe, no matter what her speech situation is, she still has the highest grades of her year, and many before her as well Pomona." Snape defended and Ginny looked away. She still didn't have better Grades than Tom.

"Well miss Weasley? Care to explain why you have stopped talking?" Ginny sat still for several moments, aware of the trio's eyes on her. Then she grabbed the parchment from his hands and wrote with the quill beside her table one single word.

'Black'

"Are you saying you stopped talking because you found out your parentage miss Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head and wrote two words this time as she rolled her eyes at his incompetence.

'Miss Black.'

The wing was silent then. She could see Hermione trying to take a look at what she wrote. She reached for the paper and wrote again, this time a full three questions..

'When can i leave? Can you get Draco to visit? Can Hester bring me my make up work?'

"We are not sure when you can leave miss W-Black.. I assure you that I will have Severus inform mister Malfoy that you requested his presence and Miss Urquart that she will gather your work. If that is all?" Ginny nodded and turned to stare out of the window. She had nothing left to say to them.

* * *

Draco was surprised that the goblet landed in Ron's hand. "How I handed it off to... Slughorn!" Draco left with an angry expression. Adrian came afterwards and sat with her in silence. She told him she was sorry, he made sure she knew it wasn't her fault. Then he left for lunch. Thirty minutes in Professor Snape came in with an injured student, he was wearing Slytherin robes and was blo-

"Draco!" She called in shock, her voice was hoarse and scratchy, before jumped off of her bed. His cuts were bleeding still, and he needed, 'blood replenishment!' Ginny stalked off to the potions, grabbing everything she thought of. When she returned she handed off the potions and took her wand. Careful not to say the words out loud, she began to cast healing spells much to the surprise of Madam Pomfrey, Professor Snape, and Ron.

After he was stable she sat by his bed with a glare. "I didn't provoke him Ginny stop Glaring at me."

"Yes I know it's still my fault!" A raised eyebrow.

"Don't give me that he attacked first! I was simply washing my face!" A point to his reddened eyes,

"Allergies! Merlin you're worst than my mother!" A horrified expression crossed his face as the glared at him again,

"No! Don't owl her i'm fine Gin I swear!"

All the while Ron was looking on in confusion, how could he know what she meant to say?

* * *

Draco was supposed to do it tonight so they came up with a plan. Leave before they can even think about staying. Ginny, Draco, Adrian, and the Carrow twins were going to disappear, after making a quick stop to the twins in Diagon Alley. They were going to the Burrow to live out the rest of the school year and the summer in their Home. She made sure Fred and George knew, as well as Charlie and Bill. They weren't going to die searching for her. They in turn mentioned it to Sirius, who was finally proven innocent, and he made a point to visit.

Their plan went well, except Dumbledore still ended up dead.

"Down with the bloody old coot." Ginny said one day. She was back to only talking once every few days. The school year had ended by now, everyone had joined them. Ginny spent her time with Hestia and Flora, searching for a way to get rid of his mark. They found it of course, but it wasn't to get rid of it per say.

"So we all get one.. then we know when the others are in trouble!"

"Its a good idea but what if it doesn't work?"

"What if they think we're neo-nazi death eaters more like?"

"We stick together. We don't want to kill anyone, we want to survive. So we find the best way to do it and stick together."

Everyone agreed with Ginny. They changed Draco's mark into something of their own and severed its connection to the Dark Lord. Then they all took their own marks.

* * *

After Ginny spent time with Sirius, she always walked around the Quidditch Pitch alone. Sirius didn't know much, but he knew enough. Elizabeth Sayre and Regulus Black. The supposed power couple. She loved Potions and Ancient Runes. Just like Ginny she was the highest in her year. She had to run but she named her. She named Ginny Ophelia. Ophelia Lynwood Black. The Weasleys took that away from her. Molly took that away from her.

* * *

[AN: Link for the New Mark: . /pin/351632683388523023/?lp=true It is the symbol of Loki ]

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed!**

 **Mia Tia: Thanks For the Complement! I hope you don't mind the lateness!**

 **Patrick: I actually was waiting for this year seeing as Slughorn would know Ginny's parents! Ginny was supposed to be ophelia, but with Elizabeth being hunted she was supposedly unable to care for Ginny, but now we are introducing a new anger Ginny has too! she wants to know what happened to Elizabeth, who is still alive by the way! (not much of a spoiler so thats why i said it xD). I this=nk the main thing i wanted to touch on was the thoughts she is having due to the locket and her mother, Ginny is a Black through and through, especially now that she is accepting it!**

 **IWishUCouldGoAway: Thanks! Kreacher will be popping in and out more, as well as Sirius now that he is free from the public's negative eye!**

 ****Spoiler/Special look for those reading in! There will be a death next chapter and it could be ANYONE! Leave guesses in the Review Section and whoever gets it right gets an internet Cookie! [Dont judge me someone has to die at some point!]**


	6. Deathly Hallows

Year 6 || 1996

It was a year without Adrian, but that didn't matter. The owl found them, and everyone celebrated when Ginny's Captain and Headgirl badges fell out of the package. Draco had the Headboy badge, meaning Professor Snape found it safe for them to return to Hogwarts without any problems arising.

She managed to go to Bill and Fluer's wedding. Molly, Ron, and Arthur stayed away from her but her eldest brothers engulfed her in hugs. They all whooped and hollered when she told them she was Headgirl, and Bill carried her on his shoulders when she told them she was Quidditch Captain too. It went well until the patronus came, and then she and Charlie disaparated with the twins to their Joke Shop. Bill never showed up.

* * *

The train ride was enjoyable, except for when Deatheaters entered their compartment in search of Harry Potter. Ginny fell back into her habits of only talking when necessary, and the rest of them understood wholeheartedly. Daphne and Blaise were pulled from school, being Grey, and went into hiding. Ginny made sure to send the two a letter to use their own little house in the country side, right besides a beach. It was where Adrian was. And Marcus, and most of the old team.

Hestia and Flora were constantly glared at, only because it was their aunt and uncle who torturing the other houses. Ginny always glared back, and now more than ever was it required for Slytherins to travel in groups of no less than four. They didn't know how they were to make it through a year of this.

Ginny didn't know how she was going to make it through this.

* * *

Tom was back, and she began to zone out even more than in her first year. She would go to sleep in her bed and wake in the room of requirement with his voice filling her head, filling the room, filling any space of silence. Hester agreed to stay in the Head commons to lead her back to bed, but then one day Ginny hurt her.

She still excelled in her classes, but now she was frequently missing some. When asked where she was, she couldn't answer. She didn't know. She wanted to go home.

She still wrote to Bill every day. She sent a letter, hoping one day he would write back, tell her she's being over dramatic and annoying, then ask about the boy trying to flirt with her. She would tell him she gave him a nasty bat bogey hex and he would send her a few candies perhaps. Except he never wrote back, and she would never get the licorice wands.

* * *

"Death eater scum!" Someone yelled one day in the halls at Ginny. They were expelled the next day and Ginny refused to leave her room for weeks. Within that time she spent exactly two hours and thirty-seven minutes as Ginerva Black. The rest of the time she spent as Tom Riddle, and when she finally left the room, she was cold and uncaring to everyone. The one thing that gave it away was the fact that she stopped sending letters.

* * *

"Ginny, maybe we should go to the nurse, she could fix the nightmares an-"

"No. Too much is wrong with me and you can't change that! You can't fix me, because I'm not broken. I don't need to be fixed, okay? I'm me!" Ginny yelled back in the middle of the great hall, drawing all the attention to her bloodshot eyes, messy hair, and hysterical voice. They moved out of the way when she stormed out of the hall and didn't say a thing when she pushed past them in the halls that day.

* * *

Christmas break they all went to the small shack, Tom convinced her it was a shack when she saw Malfoy Manor in her flashbacks, but Ginny stayed behind. She lost a lot of things at this point that she should have remembered to find, but it didn't matter. Because of Tom she's hidden her feelings, and forgotten about those stupid little dreams she had of playing pro-Quidditch. She fell away from her friends and from everyone else who stared at her. She just wanted to go home. Except now home turned out to be a blank space in her mind.

"Hello Ophelia." It was Tom, he always called her that now.

"Hello Tom, What lesson is it this time?" she asked as she painted with pinks and yellows on her blank space.

"Blood traitors and mud bloods of course." He stepped forward with a sadistic grin.

Ginny's pink's turned to red and yellow's to black. She didn't want to paint anymore.

* * *

It was a shock to find the remains of Dumbledore's army in the Come and Go room.

"Get out of here death eater!"

"She'll rat on us!"

"Stun her!"

"Hey everyone! I have a surprise for you!"

Ginny made her way outside, using Neville's 'surprise' as a much needed distraction. She failed. Tom would know that she tried to get the Tiara and she would be punished. "All students report to the great hall immediately."

* * *

She caught up with her house and fell into line in the great hall before listening to the speech about Harry being in the castle. She didn't pay attention until Harry popped up himself and the Order drove Snape out. The Carrows weren't as fortunate and ended up imprisoned by Mcgonagall and Arthur Weasley. That was when Tom made his move.

"But he's right there! Someone grab him!" Pansy yelled as she pulled her friends closer in fear.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson," said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow." Ginny, Hester, and Flora huddled together, looking at the Carrows and then at their house leaving.

"Where will we go?" Flora asked as she turned to their small group, "With them out there is no doubt that we can't go home so.." Ginny didn't answer, she was too busy staring at her brother.

"Bill.." she whispered before breaking the small group and walking, running, sobbing. She punched his shoulder, then his arm, and again, "You complete Arse!" the hall was staring at her, the Slytherins stopped to watch in worry, "You complete idiotic arse! Why didn't you write back!?" Hester pulled her back, held her up as her feelings came back tenfold, "I hate you! You promised me and then you left!"

She sobbed as Flora hugged her closer, as Draco led them out to the others, as they grouped together and sat down in fear, anger, sorrow.. Ginny didn't want to feel this anymore, she went to her blank space and let Tom take over with bloodshot eyes and dark bags.

* * *

When she 'woke up' she was at the top of the Astronomy tower with the Tiara. "Welcome back Luci." Only Luna called her Luci, but then again she could be hallucinating. "Going to come back now?"

She should've listened. Bloodshot eyes looked behind her and saw Luna Lovegood and a malicious smile made it's way onto her face.

"I guess not.. It's okay Luci, I don't blame you. It's not you doing this, just remember that. You'll always be my sister in everything but blood Luci."

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

An hour later she made her way down the stairs shaking. She looked around at the celebrating students, former students, and all others on the side of the light. She walked past them to the bridge where she saw the 'golden trio' and then she walked past them despite the calls of her name. She ignored them until Ron had pulled her around and then she looked into their eyes and they saw her. Not Ginerva Weasley, not Ophelia Lucretia Black, They saw her. Lucifer. The devil herself with the blood red eyes, the sadistic smile, and the tears..

They took steps back and pulled their wands but it was no use. Ginny turned around and continued to walk until she felt the wards lift from her shoulders and then she activated her portkey. The necklace that her sweet Adrian gave her. She appeared on the beach, collapsed on the spot and screamed her lungs out.

That's where Adrian and Marcus found her. They helped carry her in, called someone, and Marcus left the two on the couch. Ginny didn't know when she stopped screaming, but she did know that she didn't feel Tom anymore, and no matter how much that made her happy, it scared her twice as much.

Without Tom in her head she had no excuse to what happened to Luna. She killed- Oh lord she killed her best friend.

* * *

 **Bet you didnt see that coming! I hate myself for this tbh but holy crud why did it have to be Luna? also sorry for the late Updates! And thet reason this is so short, is mainly to emphasize the fact that Tom was taking over and i lost muse for a while but here it is!**


	7. Epilogue Secrets of the Blacks

Year 7 || 1997

She spent the summer recovering before she, and the others, were to board the Hogwarts express for their last year at Hogwarts. She kept her status as Head girl, surprisingly.

As she was making her hourly rounds through the train, she saw Hermione Granger staring at her.

"Why didn't you fight?" Hermione asked as Ginny, no- as Ophelia stopped in her compartment.

"Underage."

"Others still fought."

"You try winning a war stuck inside your own head!" Ophelia hissed before she stormed out to find Hesper. Mudbloods and their incompetence.

* * *

Ophelia showed the first years their way to the dorm along with her seventh year male prefect Evan Travers

"So little Lucifer got a name change?"

"Just a small embrace of my true nature. You know how it goes."

"Sure do, good luck Lia!" Evan, previously Danny Dibbens, called as he went to sit next to his boyfriend Cyrys Rosier.

* * *

Just as she walked into the great hall at the end of that week, she was confronted by Granger.

"You need to see a mediwitch." She exclaimed it quite loudly, catching the attention if many of the students

"You need to stay out of my business." Ophelia hissed before she pushed past the older girl and towards her table.

"You're not okay!" Hermione yelled, gathering the entire Hall's attention.

"Shut up." Ophelia turned and glared at her.

"You are suffering from something! Multiple personality, Stockholm's, something!" Hermione stepped forward in what seemed to be concern, and almost the entirety of the Slytherin house held their breath. The rest of her year stood to pull Ophelia back, the Gryffindors doing the same in motive of backing Granger up.

"Stay out of my business and stop accusing me of things! They Don't even make sense!" Ophelia yelled back before she was shocked into a silence along with the rest of the hall.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her bottom lip wavered significantly as the teachers began to rise.

"How dare you." she whispered before running past her and to the last place she saw her best friend.

 ** _"We all know Luna went to find you and never came down, Ginny we all know you killed her!"_**

* * *

The Twins found her in the Astronomy tower a few hours later, holding a charred tiara and her wand so tightly that it might've broken.

"I hid it. I burnt it, but I didn't want them to take it. Does that make me bad?" she asked and it felt as déjà vu, like she was asking Sirius about her father all those years back, like she was still an innocent little girl. "I wanna go home." she sobbed.

It was the first time she had said it aloud, only ever keeping her opinions to herself, but this was too much. She didn't kill Luna.. Did she?

"Miss Black? Can you hear me?" It was Poppy, the nurse, but Ophelia was stuck between sobs and screams, she couldn't answer. She didn't want to.

* * *

Stepping out of the fireplace, Ophelia winced as she was pulled into a hug by none other than Molly Weasley. She looked around and noticed Ron and Harry with baby Teddy, Sirius was chatting with Remus and Arthur, and her eldest brother was staring at the floor. It wasn't right, he should be laughing with George, but George didn't laugh anymore.

"Ginny?" they were all staring at her. Why were they staring? Was she supposed to say something?

"Ophelia actually. Where's Kreacher?"

"Gin, Er- Ophelia.. We asked what happened at Hogwarts? Why did they send you back?"

Ophelia stared in front if her as Hermione's words echoed in her head.

"I don't know. Where is Kreacher?" a small pop sounded and the usually vile elf appeared, shying back as Ophelia blinked.

"Mistress be calling for Kreacher?"

"Get da's room ready, I want to stay there."

"Of course mistress."

They let her walk out of the room without trouble, but she noticed the looks they sent her and each other. As she entered her fathers room, she leaned on the door to the hall and slid down with a blank face. "I wanna go home."

"Well where is home?"

* * *

It was a dusty portrait that she wouldn't have noticed if it didn't speak up. Regulus Black in his prime, before he was marked and just after she was born. They spent hours upon hours talking before she plucked up the courage to ask.

"Where's momma?" a simple, yet such a complex question.

"If everything went off without a problem, I'd expect her to be in a small manor on the Isle of Man, just a little ways from Port Erin." She was so close. Why didn't she come back?

* * *

Sirius nearly cried when he saw the portrait. He hadn't gone into his little brother's room in over a decade, not since he ran away the first time. Now she was giving the brothers some well deserved space as she lounged in the stairs. Even now she heard the voice calling.. She wanted to go home.

Adrian arrived the next day, and Ophelia jumped onto him and didn't let go. He ended up carrying her up the stairs to her room where he officially met Sirius and the portrait of her father. It was nice, three Slytherins and a Gryffindor getting along for once. After Sirius left, Adrian and Ophelia walked a floor down to the room George was in. It was the same one that she shared with them when Granger annoyed her. Adrian began to explain his very important Quidditch job as a chaser and Ophelia sat there, holding his hand and letting him lean on her. She knew what it was like to be trapped in a blank space.

* * *

Granger came back only to glare at her and apologize through gritted teeth. Ron refused to talk to her, and Harry was torn between trying to be polite and trying to follow his friends opinions. Adrian had left, she hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Bill, and she didn't want anything to do with Molly Weasley. None of that even mattered, because when she went to visit George two weeks after she started to sit with him, he snapped and yelled at her to get out, to stop coming back, to go back to killing her friends. Everyone in the house heard him, and Ophelia ran to her room with tears in her eyes.

She covered her fathers portrait and put up silencing wards before she let herself break. She screamed bloody murder and threw her books, she even punched a mirror on the wall before she slid down to the floor and stared at the cracks emptily. When did home stop feeling like home? She was so completely done that she hadn't noticed the curtain had fallen or that her father was calling her name in an almost hysterical fashion. It took him calling the other portraits to get Sirius to open the door before anyone realized anything was wrong.

Ophelia stopped talking again, but this time the whole house felt the effect. Sirius was worried about what was happening, he wanted her to laugh and yell and complain just as she had with him before. George didn't hear her voice calming him down after he broke over and over again, and another heavy load of guilt fell on his shoulders. Bill was reminded of the last thing she had told him, constantly replaying the message in his head. Molly simply glared at her, fully believing it was her that killed poor little Luna Lovegood.

Draco offered her to stay with him and Cissy, but she didn't even respond to that. It took weeks for them all to get to Grimmauld Place, and when they did they were upset that she didn't even smile.

* * *

"Oh come off it Lucifer, get over here and give me a hug" Marcus Flint and Gemma Farley both opened their arms and shoved the other before the group surrounded Ophelia in a tight embrace. They each whispered a reassuring comment and special punishment for whoever said otherwise. Weasley, Granger, and Potter glared at the group, but Ophelia sat with them the whole night, watching cheesy muggle films and eating all the muggle and wizard candies they could get. Maybe her home was her house.

"Ginerva Lucretia Lynwood Weasley, you stop acting so childish this minute!" Molly screamed at her the next morning as she silently walked into the kitchen and sat down. "You will go to poor Xeno's house this afternoon and formally apologize to him for his grief along with a written letter!" She attempted to scold Ophelia into doing what was 'right' and Granger nodded along proudly. Everyone else though, they were inching away from the growing tension in the room.

"Ginny isn't here right now, try again never." Ophelia spoke after weeks of silence, chilling the entire room as her voice showed to be raspy and scratchy.

"What nonsense are you pulling now?!" Molly asked enraged at being made a fool of as Arthur tried to stop Molly from ranting.

"Ginny isn't here, she's dead. Don't try again, she wants to stay that way." It was the single sentence that sent the room into a shocked silence.

"What are you talking about?" Bill whispered hoarsely.

"She was tired of feeling the desolation. Especially after they accused her of killing Luna, that was the breaking point." Ophelia explained it simply.

"If your not Ginny then who are you?" Granger asked disbelieving, "And who killed Luna then?"

"I'm Ophelia Lucretia Black, and who other than Tom killed Luna?" silence shook the house, left it quaking as Potter paled dramatically and Ophelia rose to return to the room that she was sharing with all the other still slumbering Slytherins. "He always did like Ginny best Potter, or didn't you know?"

Ophelia was right in a way, Ginny did 'die' once Granger accused her of killing Luna, but her 'death' started long before that. It started when she first woke up.

* * *

 _It was subtle silence as Ginny processed her surroundings. She was still on the Astronomy tower, but this time she was staring at the two bodies that littered the ground. One she recognized as Nott Sr. while the other was- oh lord,_

 _"Luna!" she cried as she leaped off the edge of the Tower opening from where she looking out at the battle._

 _Blood pooled around her blonde friend, tainting her hair as Ginny lifted her off of the ground and tried to wake her up._

 _"Luna? Oh- What happened LuLu? Lu! Wake up Lu! Please! Please wake up! I need you to be okay, please be okay!" Ginny sobbed and screamed and fought everything in her bones, praying to every god that her friend would wake up._

 ** _I tried to save her Ginny, You know I did. We killed Nott, all my forces were ordered to leave your friends alone, you know that._**

 _The damned Tiara kept yapping, kept justifying her little sister's death, but Ginny just wanted to shut it up, shut Tom up._

 _"This wouldn't have happened if I had just let them take you! this is all my fault. Luunaaa!" Ginny Screamed once more as she felt herself break away from her body. She numbly stood and grabbed the Tiara, ignoring Toms' protests and cast Fireyend, watching as Tom burned and she changed, the sadistic smile Tom once occupied grew onto Ginny as she faded away, a blank look in her now blood red eyes._

 _It didn't process that she wasn't to blame for Luna's death ever, but soon enough she would be blaming herself for the demise of the small blonde Ravenclaw that always warned her about the Nargles. It didn't matter then. Ginny was gone, Painting with her pinks and yellows in her blank space, drawing and smiling, laughing with a carefree attitude that she lost at such a young age. She wasn't coming back._

* * *

The memory was left there when Adrian Pucey, boyfriend and soon to be fiancee (he hoped) of Ophelia Black, woke up. Ophelia on the other hand was long gone. They all looked for her in the house, but it wasn't until Sirius ordered Kreacher to tell him where his niece was did they find out. She was on Isle of Man, looking for Elizabeth. Hermione Granger was mortified when she, along with the entirety of the house, saw the memories and shut herself in the guest room she was staying in. Molly sat numbly in the kitchen and George actually left the apartment. He never came back.

Ophelia had left right away and made it to the isle in a day thanks to the Knight Bus. she had spent three days in an inn at Port Erin as she explored the cliffs for wards before she found something. So here she was, miles apart from her home with a singular backpack, on the door of some stranger with an apparent glamour on her that she knew nothing about.

She raised her hand and hesitated, trying to work up the nerve to knock on the wooden doo-

"Can I help you?" a voice came from behind her.

Turning, she saw a boy about her age dressed in casual clothes with black hair, dark eyes, and light skin. looking at him she could see the clear resemblance to her father, and she stuttered for a bit before she could get her words out.

"I'm looking for Elizabeth Sayre. I.. I know I don't look it but i'm her daughter."

* * *

 **Hate on me all you want but this is the last chapter seeing as it was supposed to be her Seventh year.**

 _ **"But who was that boy!? You can't leave us hanging like that!"**_

 **Well then you'll have to wait and vote! there are two options here;**

 **1\. a similar build to this story in the Boy's point of view meaning it will be seven chapters with the same, if not similar, years to this story.**

 **2\. A sequel in Ophelia's point of view which will most likely start at her 'homecoming' to Grimmauld place and have flashbacks or something along the lines**

 **Vote in the comments and ill see what you guys like more but for now, it's time to depart!**

 **it was fun writing for you all! -{PennedWriting}**


End file.
